Into the Night
by monsterinthecloset04141996
Summary: Urchin is lonely boy that is friends with Ariel, when one day he meets Ariel's cousin. Will Shannon be the light that Urchin needs or will something bad happen. Find out in Into The Night


Hi everybody it's Monster :3

today I'm gonna do something different from Yugioh

I don't know the little mermaid or into the night by nickelback

the only thing I own is Shannon :3

* * *

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,

_[Solo]_

Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night...

* * *

Ariel couldn't believe her cousin Shannon was coming to visit her. She just meet up with Flounder and Urchin. They both noticed that she was very happy, because she had a big smile on her face.

"Ariel, why are you so happy for?" Urchin asked her as she looked at him with a gently smile

"My Cousin Shannon is coming to see us and stay with us for awhile, because her parents are fighting a lot and Shannon told she was going to visit with her cousins in Atlantic." Ariel says as he looks at her

"That's great, when is she coming?" Urchin asked her as they headed to the palace

About that time, a girl bumped into Urchin, they both fall to the floor.

"I'm so sorry about that..." the girl says as Ariel looks at the girl and notices that the girl was her younger cousin.

"Oh my gosh, Shannon is that you!" Ariel says as the girl looked at her and smiled at Ariel

"Oh Ariel, it's been too long. How are you?" Shannon asked as Flounder and Urchin swim up towards

"Oh I'm sorry about running into you, uh what is your name?" Shannon says as Urchin just stares at her and smiles at her with a lovey dovey grin.

"Shannon this is my friends Urchin and Flounder." Ariel says as Urchin wakes from his daydream.

"It's fine Shannon, we should hang out whenever you get settle in and all." Urchin says to Shannon as Ariel show Shannon to her room.

Urchin had just fallen in love with a girl he just met, Flounder noticed it. Urchin headed off to his home and to go to sleep.

* * *

(Urchin's dream)

He was sitting there waiting on Ariel and Shannon, he noticed something strange. Shannon was wearing something like a dress (Not that he knows what a dress) and he was wearing a suite and tie.

a song was playing in the background

*Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance, Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands, And we sang...

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And the voices rang like the angels sing, We're singing... Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, And we danced on into the night*

Shannon smiled at him, as he blushed and grabbed her hands as they headed towards the throne.

(End of the dream)

Urchin woke from the dream and got up to go see Ariel and her Cousin Shannon. He started on his way and saw Shannon and her older cousin on the slide and laughing while going down it. He smiled at the scene in front of him. A cough from behind woken him from the scene, he saw King Triton here behind him.

"Good morning, King Triton." Urchin says as Sebastian came to stand with King Triton

"Did you finally meet my Niece, Shannon. She is just like Ariel in so many ways, it's just too bad that her parents got into it, but at least she gets to see all her cousins again." King Triton says as they watched Shannon and Ariel play tag together and Urchin smiled as they headed towards them.

"Good Morning, Urchin. It's good to see you again." Shannon says as she gets her brown bangs out of her face.

"It's good to see you again as well." Urchin says as all headed back to the palace

(Shannon's point of view)

Urchin has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life and he seems like a nice guy. Oh my gosh I sound like a school again. I blushed as Urchin looked towards me and it cause me to blush harder. We finally made it back to the palace and my grandpa went back to the throne room to signed paper work and such. I seen all my cousins sitting in their room. I sighed as headed to my room. I couldn't stop thinking about Urchin, I lay there and soon fell asleep.

(End of Shannon's point of view)

* * *

Well that's it everybody I hope you like this chapter

and see you in the future chapters

Peace Out :3


End file.
